Intensely Close
by orangementos
Summary: Jennifer and Josh cross a boundary at a party, but every time they drink they seem to end up in the same situation, until they start to question why, they can deal with it. But soon things begin to get complicated… (Sorry I'm terrible at summaries!) Will get more mature throughout. Will end up Joshifer :)


_Thanks for reading! Sorry if this is a bit waffley, I just wanted to get some of the background stuff out of the way first. I know this isn't entirely accurate at first, but this kind of came to me one day when I was bored in class so sorry if dates and stuff don't match relationship wise and location and such. Sorry for errors! Obviously, this is entirely made up, so just as a disclaimer, nothing is real and I mean to cause no offence towards any of the people involved in this story and any events do not have anything to do with the people's real life personalities etc. Thanks for reading! I'll also be posting to tumblr- mine is .com. Please leave a review to let me know what you think! :)_

Jennifer's Point of View

**Me and Josh are Very Close, Intensely Close**

"Fuck Jen, are you sure you want to do this?" He breathes out as I grasp the fabric of his shirt clumsily, pulling it over his head.

"Is this good enough as an answer for you?" I throw the white material aside as I straddle his hips, pushing him down out of his seated position. We both laugh hysterically as we crash down hard to the softness of my mattress before resuming our hasty removal of clothing.

It must be around 3am; this was our first break from filming 'Catching Fire' so I invited everyone up to my rented apartment for drinks. A couple bottles of wine and a number of shots I'm not even sure I can count to in my current state later and my vision's hazy, my judgement more than cloudy and my desire for the person led under me keeps growing stronger by the second following our steamy game of spin the bottle. I'm not even thinking anymore, just doing. And I have to admit that the skin to skin contact with this boy is one of the best things I have felt in a long time. Maybe I should not think more often.

"I'll take that as a yes." He slurs as I finally remove his boxers, leaving us fully naked for however far we'll go.

* * *

My head throbs as my eyes are filled with bright light, flowing in through my window illuminating my messy apartment room. What the hell happened last night? My last memory was of Woody re-enacting a scene from 'Mean Girls' in a game of charades whilst I was sitting on someone's lap. Was it Josh's? Josh… Fuck… Josh! I could never mistake those arms currently wrapped around me.. What the fuck have we done? I don't make any effort to remove his arms though, I can't deny how adorable he looks all curled up around me as though I am his cuddly toy. I begin to notice him stir however as the sun has now fully reached my window, beaming brightly through the thin curtains on to the pair of us.

"Shit.." I moan aloud to Josh, not angry, because I'm truly not, just regretful. "Nick can't find out." I sigh, suddenly realising the weight this simple drunk action could carry.

"Don't worry. I don't even remember enough of it for me to know whether it actually happened or not."

"Do you reckon anyone saw us come in here?" I question, praying he remembers more than me. I turn to face him, resting my hand delicately on his toned chest.

"Nah. I remember you kicking them back down to their own floors just before. I think I left too but came back as I forgot my key."

"Well that's more than I remember." I laugh, but I can't deny the guilt I'm beginning to feel… Cheating on Nick.. Leading Josh on… He has a girlfriend anyway so I'm sure he's in the same situation as me. I can feel him begin to pull his arm away, but I lay into it further, silently begging for him not to move. It's not weird, we lay like this all the time- he's my Josh. Except, we normally aren't led with nothing separating our flesh. The thought sends a slight bolt of chills through my body as I notice my naked side pressed against his. I'm guessing that's my body's reaction trying to tell me how wrong this is. Josh breaks the moment of silence as panic obviously hits him,

"Jennifer please tell me you're still taking the pill? It's just.. I don't remember if I.. I really don't kno-"

"Relax" I interrupt, lacing my fingers with his as we always do, "I am, so there's not going to be any baby Joshifers running around." I feel his body shake slightly as he laughs and I can't help but smile into the side of his chest.

"Imagine if those fans knew about this… I think they may die simultaneously." I laugh too as I add,

"They'd probably start asking for a tape…"

"Oh, god Jen! This is so wrong!" I can tell he's still being lighthearted but there's something in his voice that makes it seem as though reality has started to hit.

"Hey for all we know, we may have spilt drinks or something so our clothes were wet so we had to take them off and fell asleep…?" I know I sound ridiculous but we don't actually know for sure we'd _slept_ together.

"Well they certainly weren't the only things that got wet…" He smirks as I look up to him, the thought of teasing me making his eyes appear to sparkle in the morning sun.

"Ewwwwwww Josh! You're so gross… God why do you have to be so immature!?" I punch his chest jokingly as I imitate a 5 year old's tantrum.

"Says she who has stuffed animals on her nightstand."

"Just because you're not cool enough to get away with owning them." I retaliate. "Shit." I murmur, jumping upright, running my hand along his hairline on his right hand side.

"What?" He sits too as he searches my face for an answer.

"You've got a giant cut along the side of your face!" I gently trace it with my thumb, "Can you feel it?" I notice his eyes eyes fall to my chest for a moment as he blushes, snapping them back up whilst he swallows, then glancing away awkwardly avoiding eye contact. I forgot I was naked, but this is more important right now.

"I didn't but I do now, probably just fell over or something last night. Don't worry." He's still refusing eye contact and so I run my finger over the marked skin once more as I lift his head, forcing him to look in my eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He replies, a sudden tenderness in his voice. His breathing has become slow and heavy as I continue my gentle caress. I almost forget yet again I'm naked until I notice his blush continue, but there's a desire in me to ask one more question before getting dressed.

"Do you really remember none of it?" I don't know why my voice sounds so low. I'm praying mentally that he doesn't because I don't.

"Not at all." His eyes finally meet mine fully and I can't help but stare into them a bit deeper than usual. There's so much emotion he shows through his eyes and I rarely think to take a look at the feelings lying behind those greeny-brown irises. I try to look away but I can't will myself to. Those eyes really do show the wisdom of a 100 year old man, just as I'd always said. Yet there's something so pained behind those caring, gentle, glistening spheres, as though he's suppressing something. I know whatever it is he won't want to talk about it at the moment. At least not while we're both led in bed with no clothing separating us. I sigh as I decide to leave it for now, and ask him later when things are more normal.

"We'll at least nothing has to change between us then." I look up at him, smiling, but I can't help the feeling as he looks back that something in me has slowly been changing towards him. I just can't place it though.

"Not at all." He smirks back. "Hey look at that." I follow his eye line down to his hand on top of the bed sheet, making a circle. "Boom." He speaks as he punches me in the arm. That damn circle game. As I notice his cheeks turn a shade of pink again, I pull the covers up, covering my naked torso before I attack him with a load more punches until his upper body and arms are all matching the colour of his face. It won't hurt him, he's got really strong recently. My eyes trace his arm muscles slightly as I question how they can still be so strong, yet so soft.

"Breakfast?" I ask as I quirk my eyebrow slightly.

"Thought you'd never ask." That smile again. That half smile that makes me automatically smile back. I climb out of bed as he buries his face in a pillow and pull on some clothes, rushing to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

I'm just about finished cooking the last pancake as I hear him call, "Jennifer.. Have you seen my boxers?" I walk through, trying to hide my laugh as I lean on the door frame, watching him awkwardly shuffle around with the sheet covering him. He looks up as I alert him to my presence with a small chuckle. "Shit Jen, you're not very good at this whole 'one night stand' thing are you?"

"What do you mean?" I reply innocently.

"Well, you're making me breakfast… Wearing my shirt.. With nothing on underneath it.."

"Hey I have panties on!"

"You know what I mean.." His eyes dip down to my cleavage on display. I notice them follow my body down for a moment, slowing at my bare legs. He makes me smile. I don't know why, but I don't care.

"You looking for something?" I pull his boxers out from the pocket on his shirt.

"You know how much I hate you right?"

"Shut up you love me… But if you want them you're going to have to get them."

"Screw you." I throw them over to him as I watch his failing attempt to keep himself covered as he walks towards me.

"Breakfast is ready. And don't worry, I'll change out of you shirt."

"Don't.. It looks good on you." This time I feel my own cheeks warm with a blush. He always finds a way to compliment me. Joking or not, I feel this joy shoot through me every time he does.

I feed him with a plateful of bacon and pancakes as we joke and laugh over anything and everything just like we always do. We dance, and wrestle, all our normal things until he leaves to meet up with Andre. It's not until he's gone that I think to look at my phone. Shit. 7 missed calls from Nick. 13 texts. We were supposed to Skype two hours ago. The tightness in my chest begins to overwhelm me as I hit the call button. I put it on loudspeaker as I wait to send a text to Josh.

_Me: Hey, do you want to meet up later? I was thinking about Pizza…xxxxx_

As I put the phone back to my ear, I try to ignore the fact that I'm more excited to get a reply from Josh than I am from Nick right now. But that's when I hear the latter's voice reply,

"Hi."


End file.
